


unchain my heart

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Smut, Other, Revenge, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Vampire Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Vampire Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Vampire Family, Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Nakamoto Yuta, Vampire Park Jisung (NCT), Vampire Sex, Vampires, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: thanks to an unlikely encounter, Lee Taeyong, one of the greatest vampires to have existed for centuries, had the urge to become a human. Witness the little journey of Taeyong to become a mortal being.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 2





	unchain my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fantasy fic so bear with me :D i’m very happy to share this with yall, this is my proudest work so far since i’ve prepared it very much. its inspired from a prompt (a centuries-old vampire wakes up one night, to find that’s he’s turned into a normal human being; credit to inspiring-prompts on tumblr) which i altered a little. as always, feedback, comments and anything will be very much appreciated!! xoxo

"Sir, we have a problem." the young boy reported to their leader. "What is Jisung?" said the man standing in the forest, waiting for his members to fulfill their duty that night. "A human may have seen us when we were hunting down a while ago..." he proceeded to describe the problem he was referring to.

"Wait what? A human? Are you sure?" the man was now tensed by what he said, "I left one of our members there. I asked him to wait for your instructions ... Sir." Jisung is now nervous after hearing his leader’s reaction, afraid that he would be punished for screwing the hunt. "Take me to this place you're talking about and let's get this right away." they hurried to the location that the young boy was talking about.

"Sir, there's the human we're talking about. I don't think they've found us out yet, maybe we should kill them. They say human blood tastes the best." said the other boy, staring at the human he's talking about, eyes full of thirst for human blood. The man stared at the person and instantly smelled the scent of human blood and flesh. It definitely looks and tastes fine, but he went back to his senses. "We've got enough dead animals with us right now, there's no need to add the human. Besides, they haven't seen us, let's just go." Their leader instructed, passing through the bunch of dead animals on the ground and ready to take flight.

"But Sir!" he persisted, now angry and ready to get a taste of human blood. He's still new to the clan, his senses and thirst for blood are still very high. "Leave it Winwin!" the leader commanded, "These are enough. Let's go, we've been gone for too long." Jisung barged in to leave the other from talking. He knows things could go worse if he doesn’t stop Winwin from insisting what he wants. Despite the disagreement of Winwin, they both began to gather the dead animals and moved into the woods with their leader behind them.

Then he stopped and peeked at his back to see if the human had seen him. They exchanged looks for a moment, and he was suddenly afraid to be caught in the woods. They're nowhere to be found now.

***

"This place looks amazing y/n, I love it!" one of your friends commented as all of you stepped into the cabin. You all agreed to get out of town for the weekend and stay at your parents' place because they went on vacation a couple of days ago. "The field will look better when the sun rises." your other friend was gazing through the window where the sun sets over the field.

The cabin is in the suburbs, surrounded by grassy fields, and the forest is a few kilometers away. "Are all these animals killed by your father?" "They still look so alive." They can’t help but notice the display of taxidermic animals since they are all over your house. "Are there no wild animals peeking in your house? Maybe wild bears?" "or wolves?" "or maybe even vampires?" they both started to share thoughts that you can't tell if they're afraid or just messing with each other.

"They'd be dead by now, since they'd be seen in here if there were some. But they'd be living in the forest too. It's a few meters away from here." you put down your luggages, you abruptly stopped talking as you remembered the last creature they mentioned. "You guys believe in vampires?" You eventually asked as you go to sit on the couch next to them and earned a chuckle from both of them, "What the hell y/n! Of course not, we were just messing with you." You were quite sad to hear their thoughts on what you were just thinking, but you shrugged it off right away. After dinner, all of you settled down in the living room to watch a show you all love so much. Then as the night deepens, you've seen your friends sleep deep on the sofa while you're still wide awake.

You decided to take a walk in the woods, just like in the old days when you wanted to get tired of sleepless nights. Putting on your outdoor clothes and getting a flashlight you're going out; you still remember the woods just as you've been since you were younger.

You've taken the normal route, and you're feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. The place still brings natural joy to you despite being away for quite a long time.

The woods have become like your own place, like the children in town own the playgrounds, the woods have made you feel the same. Your mother is worried that you might get lost in it sometimes, but your father says otherwise because you still come back home safely. He's proud that you've had his strong instincts in the woods because he's a hunter, but you've never shown much interest in it, and you're pretty much against the hobby in the first place.

You heard a lot of animal noises as you were walking. Curious as it may be, and in the area, you moved slowly to figure out where the sounds really came from, and suddenly you stopped, hearing the creature let out a cry, followed by a thump, knowing that it died that moment.

You thought there was a hunter nearby to justify the animal's passing, and then you heard soft voices talking in the woods. It’s already past midnight and the sky is cloudy, hence the little to no moonlight is visible in the woods. You griped unto your flashlight and pointed it in the direction you've heard the noise, but you still can't see anything. You thought you may have just imagined it wrong, but you saw the bush moving across the field unexpectedly, and you heard a low hiss. You've often sought to find a dead animal in the area, they 're nothing new to you because you've always seen your dad hunting animals before. But what surprised you were the wounds on the body of the animal, it wasn't just a bullet, arrow fired, or even cuts from the big knives, but a nail scratch! Okay, it's not just your regular hand scratches, but they were long and thick, something that could split an animal or human being into bits.

You watched the poor animal for a moment, looking back into the woods to see a human-like figure in the forest. You were about to call him, then he looked back and saw you. You were surprised by his face, yet as soon as you blinked and were about to call him you knew he was gone in that moment.

You don't know how to process anything you've seen. Wait, have you seen anything? This all happened too fast. "I-is that him?" you say to yourself. Then, you remembered that it was getting late, so you just wanted to go home trying to brush away the things you saw earlier.

***

There is still a tension between the man and his members as they returned to their headquarters, which is very far from the woods, where a hidden cave is situated at the foot of the mountain. The journey back home was, well, very quick because the vampires could switch into places with a blink of an eye. Thanks to this, awkward moments can be avoided. The leader is still very anxious about what happened earlier, making him confront the boy they were with, "What the fuck did I tell you about hunting with me? I said no humans and just animals, right?!" glaring at Winwin, who isn't quite calm.

"Why didn't we just take the human? What if they knew what we were? What if they told their people about us? We just had to kill them, and we'd have a feast of their blood." he said as he grabbed their leader's arm to stop him from walking away. "No! We're not killing any human, and that's my order! Which part isn't really clear to you, huh?" he shouted, turning his back to Winwin, removing his wrist from his grasp with an angry tone.

"What if a human you don't even know is killed? We're vampires, and that's what we're supposed to do right?" Winwin is now disappointed, he really has a bad temper. "Would you want to be punished by me? I wouldn't mind seeing you getting eaten by those wolves out there, I wouldn't want to save you from it Winwin, that I'm telling you!" he took his last point, letting Winwin realize who the boss is, that's why he said those words to him.

"Why did Master Yuta even find you to be his right hand when you can't even kill a human!?" Winwin just doesn't stop from triggering his leader, and even Jisung was surprised by what he heard from the boy. And, unexpectedly, they saw their leader look quite different. His eyes glared at him, turning crimson red as his hair and fangs started to appear on his lips. Suddenly terrified at the man in front of him, Winwin can't help but quickly get down on his knees as the leader tried to scratch his face with the thick, sharp fingernails on his hands, yet another vampire approached the three who were in the middle of almost killing each other.

"Hmm, I see a little fight over here..." the man barged in, who looked amused at what he saw. "Why don't you guys take this out, I 'm going to let Master Yuta know about it. So, he's going to see who's best to be his successor..." he continued, going over to the man he was referring to. "Whether it's me... or you, **Taeyong** , the longest existing vampire under the leadership of Master Yuta." looking at **Taeyong** with an arrogant smile. **Taeyong** started to let loose and got out of Jisung's grasp as his facial features began to disappear, looking a lot like a human again. Red eyes, fangs, and long fingernails were nowhere to be seen. But Winwin, on the other hand, is still tensed but Jisung held him tightly to avoid more commotion, particularly that the other vampire was there.

"Fuck off Ten, I'm not in the mood tonight." **Taeyong** said to the guy before he left. **Taeyong** 's reaction made Ten laugh, realizing how much he's affecting the guy that time. Well, no one can blame Ten, if he's also one of the vampires who has the ability to succeed the throne. The Nakamoto Clan has always been **Taeyong** vs. Ten when it comes to being the successor of Master Yuta, well, you can't help it if both of them are really smart, talented in hunting, and add to it the visuals they both have. The only advantage **Taeyong** has over Ten is that he is the longest existing vampire next to their master.

Master Yuta and **Taeyong** have been together since the very beginning of the formation of the clan, which is why the Master likes him more than Ten. But of course, Ten doesn't give up, and he always gives his best to please his Master. He took it all as a challenge even though Taeyong taught him most of the things he wanted to learn. But, as questioning as it can be, Taeyong never took it personally. That's why both boys were admired by most of the vampires, with their talents and hard work in contributing so much to the development of their clan.

After some quarrel, **Taeyong** went straight to their Master to report his hunting. "I came from the hunt, Master Yuta." **Taeyong** said, standing in front of Yuta's table, seeing him reading a book on his seat. Glancing back to him to accept his greeting, "I know you've done well so you don't need to mention it to me, you're still doing well when it comes to improving our clan, that's why you have the potential to do that." giving **Taeyong** a serious voice, "So I'll ask you for another time, do you really want to become a human?" **Taeyong** got excited about what he heard.

You see, **Taeyong** has been willing to become a human, and he's been curious about how humans live. He's been a vampire for centuries; he's sick of watching people come and go to this world. "We've been talking about this Yuta, I really want to be a human. I've been here for too long. I have no ambition to rule over the clan, Ten have greater potentials than me." he said to Yuta. "But why just now? What about the sudden change of interest? Haven't I taught you enough over the centuries that we've been together?" trying to find out where the guy is coming from.

 **Taeyong** was not able to respond immediately, which made the guy surrender convincingly. "Okay, I think that's it. I'm going to announce my successor to the next full moon." looking back at his book. **Taeyong** went back to his room, and Yuta's last question lay in his mind all the dawn that made him wake up until sunrise. He then decided to leave, to go to the normal places he had recently disguised as a human being.

***

The next day, you can't stop thinking about the "human" you saw in the woods, you're not even sure if it's a human. _"Why do humans walk or run too quickly through the forest without being heard, how can they kill an animal brutally..."_ you ask yourself many times. Getting lost in your thoughts for hours made your friends worry, which is why they asked you to join them on a tour of the plaza. Of course, you happily agreed, because you're just trying to keep your mind away from what happened last night. Also, the taxidermic animals at your house, which your father and grandfather are very proud of, are widely displayed and don't help you at all.

That afternoon, when you were rummaging in the plaza with your friends, you found someone who has been watching you. You've seen this guy almost everywhere you guys go, wearing a black hoodie, black pants, all black. You can't see his face clearly, though since it was covered with a hoodie and a mask, but the hoodie seemed familiar to you, it was like the one you saw in the woods. "Is that him?" you whisper to yourself. The man saw you, he tried to run away from you when you chased him. You didn't take your eyes away from him even when the crowd was swallowing you up, until you unintentionally hit the pedestrian. A loud siren woke up your senses as you saw a fast truck coming your way, you didn't know what to do.

You did nothing but close your eyes and wait for the truck to come to you, but luckily, someone grabbed you by the arm and pulled you out of the road. The impact was a little hard, as you bumped into a man's body, still holding your figure with a firm grip. You looked at his face, and you were stunned by the man in front of you. It was the man you saw in the woods. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he was helping you stand up, eyes looking so concerned.

You don't know how to open your mouth to say words, you're still focused on all that's happened. You almost died a couple of seconds ago for the sake of god! Y/n! Get to your senses, man! You shot back, letting out a little chuckle, "Oh yeah I’m fine, thank you, my goodness! You literally saved my life back there!" you said, standing in front of the man. "That's a good thing to know, be careful next time," feeling quite relieved he then decided to leave.

You still haven't recovered from the accident, but you don't want to miss the chance to speak to him, this might be your last chance. "Wait! I must at least know the name of the person who rescued me?" You tried to catch his hand to get his attention, but his reflexes were working right away when you touched his fingers, damn it was cold like ice. He glanced back at you as he gasped a little to your touch, "Yeah, I'm **Taeyong**." he was trying to hold his cool, slightly covering his face hoping you wouldn't recognize him. "Alright **Taeyong** , thank you again for saving my life. I'd like to make it up to you somehow." ignoring the response you've gotten from him because you're already in debt to him and gave him a small grin.

"You don't have to! I just did what I thought I had to do." he was nervous, waving his hands in rejection. He was just trying to put an end to the conversation as soon as possible. "I insist, let me just treat you with a meal or something, and it's over." Before **Taeyong** could even react, your friends screamed your name as they made their way to you. "Yeah, I have to go, but can I have your number? So I can get in touch with you about how I can make it up to you." you asked him before you waved to your friends, telling them to just wait where they were. "Uhmm... It's really not necessary, and I-" he was flustering, a hand already scratching the back of his head.

You saw your friends getting impatient with you as you were waiting for the guy's phone number, but you just decided to give him yours as you took a napkin and a pen out of your purse to write your contact and handed it to him, "Just call me on this phone. Please call me or I'm going to hunt you down, this town is just a small town you know." you jokingly said as you gave him a polite smile, he carefully took the note out of your hands. "I have to go, y/n's the name by the way. Thank you again, my savior! You're an angel!" you waved a hand at him before going back to your friends who are now giving you a dirty look after what they've seen.

"Who's the guy? Is he your boyfriend?" your friends started chattering as you approached them. "Or maybe a childhood friend?" said the other, causing a little laugh at you. "Uhmm, I don't know, we'll soon find out ..." you grab the arms of your friends and cling to them while looking back at the man, nowhere to be found. _"Gone too soon again, huh ..."_ you whisper to yourself, bringing more curiosity to your mind.

After his meeting with you in the plaza, **Taeyong** returned to the mountain looking troublesome. He's never had so much contact with a person before, that's where all the gasps and fluster come from. As much as he tried to keep a low profile while he was in human territory, he just couldn't help but save you from the accident earlier. He walked into his room, removed his cap and sweater, and instantly remembered the note you gave him.

Getting it out of his pocket, he stared at the note in his hands, figuring out how you're going to know he doesn't have a phone. Well, he was trying to tell you, but your friends started yelling out. He recalled how stubborn you were trying to make him agree with your offer for a treat, which made him smile. His dilemma resurfaced in his mind, shattering the positive thoughts he had with you earlier, _"Perhaps I'm only going to their house?" "Wait that doesn't sound good..."_ he argues to himself as he walks around his room.

Thinking how he's going to be able to contact you, biting his fingernails unconsciously. He heard a quick knock on his door, "Sir **Taeyong** , Master Yuta asks for your presence right away." Jisung opened the door peeking a little, to convey the message. He looked at the boy blankly, still biting his fingernails. "A-Are you okay Sir ...? Did you hear what I said?" frightened as always by his leader. "Yeah! I'm sorry, I'm going to be right there. Thank you, Jisung." **Taeyong** said, leaving the room immediately after leaving the note on his desk.

"The full moon is ten days away; you can always change your mind and take over my leadership." Yuta said as **Taeyong** came in, sitting straight into his chair, hands intertwined, lying flat on the desk in front of him. **Taeyong** swayed his head left to right with a serious face, indicating that his decision was final. "Ten's going to be a great leader for sure, Yuta, you don't have to worry about that man. We've taught him enough; he wants it more than I do anyway." his words made Yuta frown; he’s not used to the consecutive rejections he got from the guy.

"There must be an explanation Yong, you've kept pushing Ten to this role, so you've even taught him, and now he's becoming your competitor. Aren't you trying to create your own enemy?" Yuta argued. **Taeyong** couldn't respond right away, trying to find the right words for him to understand, but he was cut off again when Yuta said, "Is that still because of that accident? I told you, you shouldn't feel guilty about it. Ten is supposed to be a vampire, that's what his mother wants too right?" he sounds concerned now instead of persuading the man for his throne.

 **Taeyong** 's face frowned a lot more after what Yuta had said, reflecting on the events that had happened. Yet he recalled all the things he's done over the last few years, which made him hopeful again. "You're right, that's why I trained him. I made him a perfect vampire just like he is now. That's why he deserves to be our next leader. My decision is final, I'm going to be a human in ten days." Taeyong now looked calmer and more confident. "It's better not because of the people you've been proving innocent all these years, Yong..." Yuta said before he let out a sigh of defeat. He fully surrenders to his agenda.

 **Taeyong** , as he saw Ten, went back to his room. He stared at **Taeyong** 's sudden appearance. "What's the matter? It's like you saw a ghost or something scary." **Taeyong** joked to the man trying to lighten his mood. "I'm a vampire, what else would scare me?" he said confidently, making both of them laugh a little. "Congratulations in advance, by the way, you deserve it." **Taeyong** went to his room without waiting for the other man's response. Ten looked so lost, did he give his words the right meaning? "What's up with **Taeyong** 's good mood?" he muttered stupidly.

***

It's been four days since the plaza meeting occurred, and since that day, you can't stop worrying about **Taeyong**. He seemed so familiar to you, but you can't figure out why. Okay, your mind was triggered when you saw him back in the woods, trying so hard to recall where you've ever seen him before. Besides the unusual things you've noticed, it seems to you that he's not just a normal human being... You were thinking of a particular creature. Sipping your coffee at a café, you took your laptop and opened your browser.

You checked the café to see if there was someone who might see what you were about to do, as bizarre as you thought it would be that you typed _the characteristics of a vampire_. You 're still laughing at yourself for thinking this, but you're stunned by the results. Cold skin, fast reflexes, great strength, and even avoiding sunlight. But the last attribute you saw made you think something, "So there could be a chance that it was him..." given the features that suit the guy as a vampire, you still gave him the benefit of the doubt realizing that you're probably going to see him again, right?

You gave him your contact and asked him to call you, but it's been a few days. Why isn't he calling? Did he lose your number? Or doesn't he want to see you anymore? You still have a lot of questions that only he can answer. Thoughts started flushing through your head, you know how much you hate being this curious, abusing the moment, you tried to search him on social media, but none of the guy you 're searching for have been found. Yeah well, how do you find someone who doesn't want to be found right? You gave up, closed your laptop, and ate the last bread on your plate, trying to get your strength back from the exhaustion of your own thoughts. Why does it even bother you this much? It’s not like you have a crush on him or something that you consume all your energy thinking about a certain guy you just met.

You took a quick peek outside the café, what were the odds! I think if you just put your mind into it, it's going to come to you. It’s the guy you've been looking for, standing in the shed across the street. Looks like he's forgotten about you, though. It looks like he's waiting for someone, you thought. Yet still, you were glad to see him, you hurriedly packed up your stuff and went to see him. He saw you as soon as you came out of the café, his eyes went in your direction and he smiled softly. _He looks so cute that moment..._ _Uhmm what?_

"I didn't think I would see you again! I asked you to call me," you tried to sound not so desperate, but friendly. **Taeyong** became shy discovering that you were still waiting for him, even after days of not being able to get in contact with you. "I'm sorry y/n, but the reason I couldn't call you is because I... -I don't have a cellphone..." he finally said, looking down at you, feeling ashamed. You've just let out a laugh about what you've heard, making him look puzzled. "You were supposed to tell me right away!" bumping your shoulder lightly to his arm, trying to be friendly to the guy.

"Well, I've been trying but your friends have already called you, and you've left..." clumsily holding on the back of his head. "I've been trying to get to your hou- here! ...in the plaza every now and then, hoping to see you here somewhere, and finally after four days, we've met again." he said with a little smile on his face. "Alright, it doesn't matter now, we're here and now I'm going to feed you! What do you want to eat?" staring attentively at the man in front of you, suddenly flustered and out of words. He looked so lost, so you just suggested your favorite spot to eat in the plaza. You were about to grab his hand, but his quickness to his senses to resist your grasp, so you just gestured to him to follow you as you both headed for the spot. _You're testing the waters, huh... It's good try though._

"I want some steak, how about you? Don't be afraid of ordering what you want please, it's on me." you told him, looking at the menu. You glanced at him who still looks puzzled. _"Is he always confused about that? What's he always confused about?"_ thought in your head again. You can't wait to ask all your concerns; you saw him put down the menu and looked at him attentively.

You've noticed how nice he looks tonight, not the normal casual clothes he wore when you saw him before. He's wearing a white shirt on top of a black velvet blazer, black jeans and boots, pairing it with a silver necklace that's perfectly hanging around his neck. Not forgetting his red hair, which is slicked back perfectly, making his earrings stand out effortlessly. Damn, you thought that your dinner was served in front of you. Does he always look that good? You really can't stop staring at him until you turn back to hear him mutter things that you can't understand right now. "I'm just going to have the same, except mine's raw." he said. Trying to recompose your thoughts, you called the waiter and ordered your dinner.

The night went well because both of you had dinner while sharing conversations, doing your best to find a way to ask him the questions you needed to know, without it being awkward. You noticed how **Taeyong** slowly became relaxed while communicating with you, and you saw this as a positive sign of your purpose. **Taeyong** , on the other hand, has always been uncomfortable engaging with you from the start. All is kind of daunting to him, but he took this opportunity to know officially how to be a human being.

He's noticed how touchy people can be, because he's resisted human touch because of how cold his body can be. But now he's noticed that maybe it's just how touchy you are to people with whom you're friends, as a way of connecting with you humans, and he found it nice. He studied your movements and actions in depth and tried to understand you, making him sort of opening to you before it came naturally to him.

 **Taeyong** has noticed how much your eyes shine if you tell him something interesting to you. How you make gestures with your hands in such a way that he can completely understand your stories, how excited you get about little things, and how pleased he is to hear your laughter. He saw you as a bright person, very optimistic, and with a fantastic personality that made him realize that you really are a beautiful person inside out. He has grown so much respect for you as the night has gone deeper. Before you even eat each other out with the way you both stare at each other, you break away and start asking, "But I just want to ask..." you looked at him more seriously now, which made him wait attentively for your question. "Have we met before? Because I feel like I've seen you before... I just can't remember when..."

 **Taeyong** was anxious again, he knows he can't stop this question from you because he thought you were going to ask him about it. He doesn't know how to answer your question, but he still has all the ears for you, "You were the guy in the woods that night, right?" you went on. _"The night in the woods? What night are they talking about?"_ the questions come up in his head, he's unsure what time you were referring to, so he can't respond right away. "Are you the one hunting that night?" you helped him recall that night when you were thinking about. "Ahh, that night? Yes, it was me and my memb- friends! We were hunting that night..." he eventually responded, more relieved that he remembered what you were talking about.

Looking pleased with the response you got from him, you can now believe that he was that guy. Continuing with your next question, you had sudden doubts about asking. Maybe he'll be insulted, or maybe it'll be too early to ask, hoping you've won his trust in all the talks you've had tonight. Yet you also understand if he refuses to answer your questions, so you're going to shoot right away. "The incident that day, I was chasing someone that's why I didn't hear the truck..." you started munching on your steak, slicing it delicately. "It was because I saw you in the street, but it turns out that it wasn't -OUCH!" you screamed as you unintentionally cut your finger. Your mind was really focused on the guy in front of you, you didn't notice it. Blood began to flow out of your finger, trying to stop it with a napkin. The man in front of you was stunned, he didn't know what to do.

His senses smelled the blood coming out of you, controlling his self so much that he wouldn't screw up his cover and stop eating you out, "Oh my god, you 're bleeding!" **Taeyong** looked shocked across his table. "I'm going to call the waiter for help, just sit right there." he stood up heading to the counter to ask for help. He can control his senses, but he's afraid he could still be triggered, so he went home without saying anything to you after asking the waiter to help with your injury. He felt guilty about leaving you, he doesn't want to blow everything he's wanted all along just because of it.

_8 years ago_

_"Are you sure they 're coming? How come you know a real human?" **Taeyong** asked Yuta as they headed into the woods. "She knew me, she insisted on being one of us, don't worry, I didn't persuade her." **Taeyong** and Yuta were waiting for Ten and his mother to arrive, knowing about the transformation of the two humans that would happen in their cave tonight. "They're almost here; I feel some people in the woods nearby." Yuta said. "I'm going to look for them, just wait here." **Taeyong** went away, He saw them from a distance and he was about to approach them._

_"I can sense that there's something out there, I can feel it. But I can't see it clearly. Just shoot when I tell you." An old man said to his son, who isn't as young as he is, as they went in the forest for hunting. They've been in the woods for so long, but they haven't found anything yet. Waiting for this to be their last night hunt after the sun had already set. His son listened to him well, putting his self in a shooting spot with his crossbow. He heard the bushes rattling around them, and the son was excited to fire his arrow even without the signal of his father. They didn't hear anything, even though it was a missed shot. "What did I say to you? That's our last arrow and we missed it, let's just go home. Your family is waiting for us at home." he scolded his son, gathering their stuff and leaving the woods to go home._

_Ten's mom was shot with an arrow. It was really fast, it was out of nowhere. Ten didn't know what to do, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Go my boy, go to the foot of the mountain, and there will be two men who will greet you. Tell them that I am your mother, and they will understand right away." His mother was lying on the ground, almost lost of breath because of the shot. Ten was holding his mother on his lap, "I can't leave you like this mum, I don't know what to do without you." crying on his mother's abdomen. "Go, be a wonderful vampire. Just like what I've been telling you in our bedtime stories since you were young. I'll be all right." She said her last words which made the boy weep more. He stood up and fled into the forest with tears in his eyes, following her mother's instructions._

_Then he saw a man approaching him, "I'm sorry about your mom, I'm one of the men she's been talking about. Come with me." **Taeyong** approached the guy who barely kept himself together, wiping away the tears in his face. "I'm going to make them pay for this, whoever they may be. Make me a vampire, sir." he said with determination. **Taeyong** didn't know how to comfort the guy, but he did all he could to make Ten a great vampire._

**Taeyong** , seeing all that happened in the woods, made him want to watch over the family that killed Ten's mom, trying to find out if it was intentional or not. Seeking justice for the boy they adopted, he needed to learn more about this before he told Ten, realizing how aggressive the guy could be. He watched the family from afar over the years, knowing that they had no idea what had happened that day. **Taeyong** knew for himself that it happened unintentionally, but he never told Ten, hoping the guy that he'd already forgotten about it and moved on to become a vampire.

"Are you sure? Did you double-check?" "Yes sir, I've kept track a couple of times these days. I'm sure it's their child." These two men shared conversations in a secluded place near the mountain. Avoiding to be seen or heard by other vampires. "I followed them the other day, I almost got caught. It's crowded and I can't use my powers. It's a good thing that the truck came, it almost killed them." Winwin took off his hoodie while talking to this other guy.

"What's your strategy, sir? I feel like they have some link to Sir **Taeyong** though..." he was curious after recalling the incident in the plaza and seeing you and **Taeyong** in the restaurant the other night. "I don't care about that Winwin! They killed my mother and they should pay for it!" said the man, who's pissed now his eyes turn red, making Winwin startled. "Thanks for tracking them down Winwin, your loyalty will soon be rewarded." he then left Winwin. "No problem, Sir Ten."

***

You're still quite upset with what happened the other night, with **Taeyong** leaving you just like that. He left a note saying, "Something happened, I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you. I'm going to make it up to you next time, I promise." which was offered to you by the waiter who helped with your injury. Leaving the note in your desk for days, staring at it with thoughts coming through your mind about what could have happened to leave that instant. He just leaves you like this, unknown, and makes you nervous. _What does he mean by that? How could he know something happened? Did someone call him? He said he doesn’t have a phone._ Questions kept coming up in your mind and it doesn’t help your worries.

After that night, you really felt a strong connection to the guy that it made you think more about him. Upon having a conversation with him your conclusion to him became clearer for you this time, which made you very concerned, not that you were really afraid of him being a vampire but because he could never tell you about it. Heck, he even might have left because he smelled your blood, you realized that it could be the cause.

Given a lot of signs confirming your thoughts about the man, you still want to hear it from himself, not putting him under pressure at all. But you've been held back for a while, does he even consider you to be someone he likes? Or has he just been a friend of yours because you owed him your life? Is he really coming back to see you? You were sure you were drawn to this man despite being, you know, a vampire. It seemed to you that he was a man of good will and personality. You could trust him right away, but you had the feeling that he was something special, and he was genuine to be a good friend to you. If not, should he have killed and eaten you all this time right?

It's getting late, you can't sleep, and you can't stop thinking of **Taeyong**. You've decided to go out for a walk after your friends returned home the other day, leaving you all alone at home. As you head out to your front porch, you were surprised by the man walking in the direction of your house, **Taeyong**. You can't believe it on your own, it feels like you can really summon him when you crave for his presence. "Y/n I'm sorry about the other night, but I need to tell you something first. I hope you don't-" he approached you, but you cut him off from giving him a tight embrace. **Taeyong** didn't flinch, it's rare, but he also looks like he doesn't want to let go of the embrace. "I was sickly concerned about what the heck happened to you. Do you brag about ghosting on people?" you whispered at his neck as you hugged him, which almost caused you to tear up. You were so happy that he showed up because you would have tried to look for him in the woods, you can't help but just hug him, ignoring how cold his body might be.

 **Taeyong** didn't know what to expect, but he's kind of glad he's got that kind of reaction from you. He's so sorry, though, to make you worry so much. "Calm down, will you? Don't worry, I'm going to explain, and this time I'm going to be more honest with you." he softly rubbed your back. You both go inside to have a chat, "You have a lot of stuff in your house, y/n." **Taeyong** was looking at the displays of taxidermic animals. "They're my dad and grandfather's things, they love hunting." you sat on the couch looking at him. "Don't get me distracted **Taeyong** , we need to talk remember? I just wanted to ask you something..." you said, gazing at the guy who's still amazed at your house. You actually got his attention when he was sitting next to you on the sofa, taking all his courage to explain everything without frightening you. He wanted to let you know because he was going to be human in two days, and he wanted to be part of your life.

"This might scare you, but please don't freak out..." he stared, putting his cold hands on top of yours. "That night, I didn't really want to leave you like that... it's just that I... -I was afraid..." he began trying to avoid contact with your eyes, but you let him go on. "...I was afraid you're going to get scared of me because y/n, I'm a vampire..." at last, you were glad deep inside that he's coming out like this to you, but you haven't asked him about it yet. "That's why we were out in the woods that night, that's why my hands are so cold, that's why I'm eating raw meat, that's why I left in the restaurant that night y/n. I was afraid my senses were going to betray me, and I ended up killing you and drinking your blood, and I don't want to do that to you. I know all these things are so sudden, but I'm going to understand if you're scared of me right now..." **Taeyong** was staring at you, with sincere eyes.

You just can't believe it, he said it all to you. You were so relieved, that you can't do anything but cup his cheeks and smile softly at him, " **Taeyong** , I know... I know what you are..." he was startled to what you just said. "Well, I knew it just recently, but I just waited for you to tell me because I'm not sure and I could offend you if you weren't..." you let out a little chuckle. "But now that you've told me, I'm glad you did **Taeyong** , and I'm not afraid." Those last words meant so much to **Taeyong** and made him feel so good at that moment, "You must have your reasons for not telling me right away, because if I was someone else, they're going to freak out for sure, but not me." You looked at him dearly. You can't help but get your heart fluttered when you see him happy, it's so real that he felt welcomed that moment, and all his worries melted away.

"I embrace you for who you are **Taeyong** , I really do..." you were overwhelmed with your own feelings at the moment. You can't help, but all of a sudden you pulled him towards you, making your faces lean closer together. You can't imagine how much you missed him when he left you in the restaurant, now that he's here, you just can't let him go. "May I...?" you asked him, referring to a kiss, and he just gave you a nod. You didn't hesitate and gave him a gentle kiss at first, trying to test the atmosphere, then giving him more.

He gave in when he took you to the waist to let you sit on top of him. You both hold each other at different parts of your bodies as you get into the moment. **Taeyong** immediately broke into the hug, "Let's do this somewhere else..." he grabbed your waist as he stood up to go to your room while you cling your legs to his body while kissing him again.

The kisses were messy and sweet, he gently laid you down as you took a moment to watch his beautiful face shine softly by the moonlight. Looking at the details of his face, from his red hair, which is now very messy, to his scratched eyebrow, his eyes, his sharp nose and jawline, to his thin lips, you admire the beautiful man in front of you, who looks at you the same way. "Are you sure we're doing this...? I haven't done this before... I could scare you when I can't contain myself..." he was nervous but still brushing your hair away from your face.

"It’s alright baby, I'm not afraid..." you smile at him, offering **Taeyong** assurance. He leaned on you, touching your cheeks, "Oh baby, I've been waiting for this for so long..." he whispered as he started to kiss you deeply. You exchanged the gesture, unexpectedly moving your hands, brushing your hands on his cheeks and feeling the earrings in your fingertips. "I love your piercings, they're so gorgeous." you mutter as he went to kiss your jaw and neck, making you close your eyes and moan to the pleasure he brings you.

 **Taeyong** is amid trying his best not to be too aggressive to endanger you. He softly caressed you everywhere he could. When you were already getting used to his cold hands, you pulled off his clothes revealing his built-up body. Staring at it for a moment, you kept sending him kisses everywhere as he did the same thing to your clothes, discarding them that second, making you shiver for a while because of the touch of your bodies releasing opposite body temperatures.

Both of you had gotten used to your bodies a little while after, making **Taeyong** explore your body more using his eyes, hands and mouth earning little sounds from you which turned him on. As the moment got more intense, he accidentally got too aggressive making his eyes turn red and his fangs showed making you gasp at the sight. It kind of turned you on seeing his vampire features, he paused kissing your body and tried to hide his face from you. But you took his face right away and looked straight into his eyes, you smiled, “Don’t stop baby, you look wonderful.” you whisper reaching his lips for a kiss this time deeper and tender.

He gave in, ignoring all his insecurities little by little, as he continued making love with you. He went on down to your neck giving it a little lick and teased you when he bit your neck lightly. You felt the fangs deepen on your skin for a while making you turned on, you can’t help but grab tight his hair agreeing to what he was doing to you.

“Bite me baby, please.” you plea, making **Taeyong** look at you with a question on his face. “You might become a vampire if I do baby.” he positioned himself better on top of you to avoid brining too much weight on you. “Then make me one...” you grin, you didn’t know if you were just caught by the moment for you to say these words which made the guy chuckle. “I don’t want you to be one, besides I’d be human in days remember.” He kept throwing soft kisses on your face, “It sucks being a vampire, you’d be here forever.” he added making his face frown a little. “I wouldn’t mind as long as we’re together.” you said. “We’d be together the moment I become a human; I promise.” Taeyong’s response made your heart flutter. You went on making love, both of you gave in to each other's kisses, praises, and gestures as the night went deeper.

_5 years ago_

**_Taeyong_ ** _often visited the woods at the time of the accident with Ten 's mother. In being able to tell him what happened to the father and son who killed her, trying to see if they knew about it or even the vampires’ place. He would tell Yuta about it for their clan to flee to their home just in case the hunters come to their base next time. He reached the end of the forest, revealing the hunters' home, looking from a distance, he saw the hunter's family. It consists of the mother, the hunter, and their child. He also witnessed the funeral of the hunter’s father a few months ago. Each single time he's near the house, he's never seen something strange from the family every time. He was there, just watching. The hunter didn't even went into the woods much after that day, because his wife kept telling him it was too dangerous. And his father already passed away, losing interest in hunting without him._

_There were days when he saw the family playing around the field having a nice time. Only laughing and playing with their child, he can see how much they love their child that persuaded **Taeyong** that the hunter didn't know anything about the vampires, and that Ten's mother incident was really unintentional. He also told Yuta about this, which helped him to know they don't have to leave again._

_On **Taeyong** 's spare time, he comes back to the hunter's house just to look at his family. It makes his heart flutter when he sees a family, imagining that he can have his own, but knowing that he's not a human, he can never have something like that. While he was sitting on a tree branch, he was unexpectedly seen by a teenager. "Hi mister, why are you up there?" asked the person. "I-Uhh, I was just sitting here. Why are you here? It's late, you need to go home. Your parents need to be looking for you." **Taeyong** looked down at the human. "Yes, I'm about to go home, I just saw you because I was wondering how you could go up there? You could jump that high?" the human asked curiously. Then a whistle was heard from their house, which signals the teenager to go home. "My dad's looking for me, sir, I have to g-" the person stopped, looking back at the branch seeing that the guy was gone. "Where did he go?" the person asked to their self as they went home._

_One day, he saw the teenager who is now an adult. You've been gone for a long time, and this was the time **Taeyong** saw you again, at first he was glad to watch over you as he watched you grow. And now that he's seen you again, how nice a person you are, he's started growing feelings for you. This time, the reason why he wanted to be a human being. To get to know you and to live a life like a normal human being._

The wonderful moment you and **Taeyong** had ended when you both laid back in bed, covering your naked bodies under the covers, facing each other closely. You both had long discussions that night, and **Taeyong** assured you that he will soon become a human being. And the explanation to why he's wanting to be one. "So you were the tree man." you pinched his nose gently to get a giggle out of the vampire. "That's why you looked familiar when I saw you in the woods... I wonder how you've never gotten older..." you said. "You really look gorgeous as ever." Praising him as you softly brushed the features of his face as he looked at you deeply. "I thought you would never remember me; I think I was wrong." he said. You both didn't know that it was almost sunrise, and you recall the creature in front of you, you immediately covered it with the covers, "Fuck, the sun is about to rise." you said.

He chuckled at your reaction and gave you a kiss on your forehead. "I guess I need to go y/n, I'll be back in two days." **Taeyong** got out of bed to wear his clothes, "I'll be waiting for you. Just come here all right, don't try to stalk me in the plaza like you did last time." you stared at him admiring the scene. "In the plaza? The time you were almost got run out by a truck? I just happened to be around the place when I saw you... what do you mean?" he asked as he buckled his belt, looking puzzled. "Well, I saw you in the plaza following me and my friends, so I followed you when you saw me, and then the truck thing happened..." you explained. "It wasn't me, was anyone watching you?" he asked worriedly. "I don't know that Taeyong... his clothes looked like yours, so I thought it was you..." you got scared that someone could be following you.

***

The time had come for Taeyong to formally become a human, but Yuta had made an announcement before the initiation. The vampires of the clan were all gathered together, as their successor would be revealed that night. "Tonight is a special night for all of us as I'm going to announce the next leader of this clan that I've been developing for a very long time now. I 'm grateful for **Taeyong** 's great loyalty and abilities that he has given to our clan, as we say goodbye to our ally, we 're going to welcome another member as our next leader." Yuta announced as the vampires were very surprised by the announcement that **Taeyong** is not their next leader.

"May I name Ten, as my successor, the next leader of the Nakamoto Clan." the vampires cheered for him. At the same time, he was shocked and pleased that there was no one against the announcement. Even Jisung and Winwin pleased with their Master's decision. The celebration took place that night, leaving Yuta and **Taeyong** in a separate room, bidding farewell to each other. The initiation was executed, rendering **Taeyong** be a human the moment he left the cave. Yet he still looks the same, except now he feels very different, looking very much like a human being. "Jisung can you call Ten for me, I need to speak to him about our clan plans." Yuta gestured to the young boy as they were still enjoying the celebration in the lobby. Jisung went back to his Master, "Ah, Master, I can't find Sir Ten. I'm still going to find him now, and I'm going to tell him to come to you right away." The boy said with a nervous tone. He broke off looking for Ten.

It's already past midnight, and you're still wide awake, waiting for **Taeyong** to arrive as expected. You waited at home when you heard a knock, you hurriedly walked through the house, throwing it open. Yet you weren't content with the man who's in front of you right now. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" you asked the guy nervously. Getting nervous with the encounter of an unknown person, you closed the door but it was blocked too quickly. He's too strong against you, so you ran into your house screaming. You wanted **Taeyong** to come right away to save you from the man.

"Maybe **Taeyong** hadn't mentioned anything but I'm Ten, the son of the mother your father and grandfather killed!" he had a creepy grin on his face, his eyes very dark, fangs showing and long fingernails.

You were so afraid, trying to pull yourself together before he found you strangling your neck as he flew over you. You were lying on the floor unable to breathe, confused as to why he was so upset with you when he asked you about your father's accident in the woods. "I've been waiting so long to do this; you don't know how much it hurts me until now. **Taeyong** has kept you away from me for a long time, I should have done this a long time ago." Ten was almost crying now, but still his hand 's grip was tight. "T-Ten... Wait... I-I'm s-so-sorry..." you try to say to him, but his anger has eaten him up. One last time, before making his grasp tighter that broke your jaw he yelled, you're now breathless in front of Ten.

As excited as **Taeyong** went to your house, it took him a few hours longer than his normal flight, because he can't speed up now. It suddenly came to his mind with a smile on his face and an eager heart to see you again, to hug you and kiss you every day. As soon as he reached the front porch, he was curious as to why the front door had been broken open, if you had left it accidentally for him to come at any time. He hurriedly went inside and froze to the figure in front of him as he entered the living room. Your body is lying flat on the ground, not moving an inch.

Just stunned, he went over your body to reach you, trying to wake you up, but your body is cold as ice. Then he saw the trace of a hand on your neck, a little scratching around it. He can no longer sense your heart and breath, so he realized that you're already gone. Throughout the moment, he can't comprehend anything, everything he did was cry as he hugged you in his arms. Gently rubbing your cheek, he still can't believe that happened to you. He realized Ten could have done this when you told him that someone like you was tracking you off, but he didn’t realize Ten could do this much just to get over his grievance. **Taeyong** now has remorse in his mind as he cries out in your cold body.

He was supposed to tell Ten about it, he wasn't supposed to keep it a secret from him. Ten could’ve known and maybe he would’ve understood, but **Taeyong** took the decision on his own, and that is the consequence. **Taeyong** can't do anything right now, he blames himself, he should have come earlier, he could have saved you from Ten's wrath. "I'm sorry I could not save you this time ... I'm sorry..." he cries as he hugged you, wishing he was still a vampire at that time to save you. He felt very frail and helpless in contrast to the way he was before.


End file.
